Mückenjagd
by steffen
Summary: Es lohnt sich nie, die sprichwörtlichen Mücken zu Elefanten zu machen, dies muss auch Lord Voldemort begreifen...


A/N: Dieses Oneshot entstand in einer ziemlich schlaflosen Nacht. In solchen Nächten entspringt meinem Hirn meist nichts gutes, aber vielleicht gefällt es euch ja trotzdem :-D.

Mückenjagd

Autor: Steffen Schultz

Rating: P12/PG-13/T

Genre: Humor

Warnings: Charakter-Death und Blödsinn mit niedrigem Anspruch :-D

Spoiler: Bis HBP

Zusammenfassung: Man sollte nie die sprichwörtlichen Mücken zu Elefanten machen. Dies muss auch der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten begreifen…

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte bei Joanne K. Rowling und deren Verlagen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld – wäre ja auch noch schöner :-D.

„Es war eine dunkle, stürmische Nacht."

Entnervt legte Lord Voldemort seine Schreibfeder zur Seite und zerknüllte das angefangene Pergament. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lehnte sich einen Moment zurück. Heute Nacht war es heiß, sehr heiß. Sinnlos, sich bei diesen Temperaturen auf literarische Arbeiten zu konzentrieren. Und er musste zugeben, dass sein Textbeginn auch nicht gerade einen qualitativ hochwertigen Roman versprach.

Lord Voldemort war alt geworden. Längst schon hatte er seine Macht verloren und hauste, zurückgedrängt von der Seite des Lichts, in einer Hütte, welche tief in einem unzugänglichen Wald verborgen war. Längst hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er das Erbe seines geliebten Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin nicht würde antreten können. Und seit dieser verdammte Potterbengel auch noch seine Horkruxe vernichtet hatte, war ihm nur noch die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Waldhütte geblieben.

Seufzend startete er einen weiteren Versuch, diese stickig warme und schlaflose Nacht etwas kurzweiliger zu gestalten. Er tauchte die Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass und führte sie erneut auf das Pergament. Er beschloss, bei seinem ursprünglichen Textbeginn zu bleiben. Lesen würde es ohnehin nur er selbst und ihm reichte dies, um noch einmal in schönen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

„Es war eine dunkle stürmische Nacht. Ach verdammt, da fehlt ein Komma. Vielleicht hätte ich in meiner Zeit vor Hogwarts doch etwas besser in der Schule aufpassen sollen."

Erneut zerknüllte er ein Pergament und griff nach einem neuen. Scheinbar wollte es das Schicksal so, dass er nicht mal in Ruhe seine Memoiren niederschreiben konnte.

„Es war eine dunkle, stürmische Nacht..."

„Ssssssssssssssssssssss..."

„Auch das noch", fluchte Voldemort, als sich das feine, aber durchdringende Sirren einer Mücke an sein Gehör schlich. Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung verscheuchte er sie und machte sich erneut daran, seine Memoiren niederzuschreiben. Wenn es diesmal nicht klappte, musste er es wohl für heute aufgeben.

„Ssssssssssssssssss...autsch!"

Wütend hieb der dunkle Lord auf seinen Arm, wo die Mücke ihn gestochen hatte. Es musste eine besonders aggressive Mückenart sein, da sich der Stich schnell zu einer roten, schmerzhaft brennenden Schwellung wandelte. Verärgert über diese Pein zog Lord Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und heilte den Stich. Er war Lord Voldemort, einst der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten. Jemand wie er empfand keine Schmerzen mehr. Eher fügte er anderen Lebewesen Schmerzen zu.

Auch wenn das Töten dieser Mücke ihm keinerlei Befriedigung brachte, war er doch froh, wenigstens etwas in dieser Nacht erreicht zu haben. Ein bisschen hatte es ihn an die Zeiten im Weisenhaus erinnert. Damals hatte er gern seine sadistischen Fantasien an Insekten ausgelassen. Am liebsten mochte er die großen Brummer, welche an heißen Tagen umherflogen. Von Hand hatte er sie eingefangen und danach das wunderbare Geräusch genossen, wenn sie langsam und qualvoll zwischen seinen Fingern zerbröselten.

„Es war eine dunkle, stürmische..."

„Ssssssssssssssss."

„Verdammt, jetzt reicht es aber. Avada Kedavra!"

Gleißend hell verließ der Todesfluch seinen Zauberstab und er schloss für einen Moment geblendet die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch im Schein der Kerze drei tote Mückenleiber. Gerade wollte er erneut zum Schreiben ansetzen, da...

„Sssssssssssssssssssssssss."

Ein halbes Dutzend Mücken war herangeschwebt und sirrte einem Geigenorchester gleich um Voldemorts Kopf herum. Außer sich vor Zorn sprang der Schwarzmagier auf und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Sssssssssssssssssssss."

Nun waren es bereits so viele Mücken, dass Voldemort sie kaum noch zu zählen vermochte. In einer dichten Wolke hatten sie sich um seinen Kopf versammelt und drangen mit ihren blutrünstigen Stechrüsseln in seine Haut.

„Verdammt, ich... autsch! Bin... Lord Vol...aaaautsch...demort! Ihr verdammten Biester werdet mich kennen...autsch...lernen!!!! Avada kedavra, avada kedavra, avada kedavra!!!"

Wieder und wieder schoss der grüne Todesfluch aus seinem herumwirbelnden Zauberstab, doch die Mücken schien es gar nicht zu interessieren. Ja wenn Lord Voldemort sich nicht ganz täuschte, konnte er aus dem vielstimmigen Summen der Quälgeister sogar eine Art Lachen heraushören. Lord Voldemort wurde immer wütender. Niemand lachte über ihn, schon gar nicht irgendwelche Mücken.

„Na wartet. Wenn ich euch durch meinen Todesfluch nicht vernichten kann, dann werde ich euch eben etwas angreifbarer machen. Engorgio maximus multiplicus!!!"

Voller Entsetzen riss Lord Voldemort die Augen auf, als sich die Wirkung seines Zaubers ausgebreitet hatte. Zwar hatte er nun alle Mücken auf ein für ihn gut zu treffendes Maß vergrößert, doch gerade dies sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Gewaltige, langbeinige Insektenleiber schwirrten mit ohrenbetäubend lautem Summen durch die Luft. Gierig streckten sich vielgliedrige Fühler in alle Richtungen und Dutzende Facettenaugen waren auf Lord Voldemort gerichtet. In wildem Blutdurst stachen die ersten, dornenartigen Stechrüssel zu und zwangen Lord Voldemort zum Rückzug. Sich immer wieder unter den Riesenmücken wegduckend und Todesflüche ausstoßend, verließ er fluchtartig seine Hütte.

„Ssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum."

Unheil verkündend dröhnte das Summen der Monstermücken zu ihm heran. Es hatte Lord Voldemort nicht viel geholfen, die Hütte zu verlassen. Hätte er sich wenigstens die Zeit genommen, einen Verriegelungsfluch zu sprechen, doch nun war es zu spät. Die Mücken waren längst hinter ihm her. Inzwischen hatten sie die Größe von Raubvögeln erreicht und wuchsen noch weiter. Lord Voldemort rannte und rannte, doch die Mücken hatten nun blut gerochen und verfolgten ihn weiter. Er stolperte über Baumwurzeln, schlug sich durch dornige Büsche und zerfetzte sich die Kleidung.

„Ssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!"

Schon waren die ersten Mücken über ihm und ließen ihre Rüssel auf ihn niederschnellen. Mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen bohrte sich die erste Mücke in seine Haut und begann, ihm das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen. Noch einmal gelang es Voldemort, sich zu befreien und er stolperte noch ein paar Meter weiter in das Dickicht. Doch dann verfing er sich unglücklich in einem Gebüsch und fiel zu Boden.

Langsam, ganz langsam kamen sie näher. Sie umkreisten ihn, als wüssten sie ganz genau, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihnen zu entkommen. Sie schwebten mehrere Meter über ihm und zogen wie die Aßgeier ihre Kreise.

Lord Voldemort kam eine letzte, rettende Idee. Er musste seinen Zauber rückgängig machen und die Mücken wieder auf ihre normale Größe verkleinern. So würden sie zwar weiterhin lästig sein, ihn aber sicher nicht mit Riesenrüsseln jegliches Blut aus den Adern saugen. Mühevoll hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen die Mücken.

„Reducio maximus multiplicus!"

Mit Entsetzen sah er, dass sein Zauber wirkungslos an den Mücken abprallte. Nur ein paar der Mücken schrumpften auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe und verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit. Das Summen der anderen Mücken heulte auf, als Lord Voldemort die Wahrheit zu begreifen begann. Die Mücken, von denen er gestochen wurde, hatten sich mit seinem Blut vollgesaugt und hatten somit auch seinen Schutz vor den meisten Zaubern und Flüchen errungen.

„Ssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!"

Im Sturzflug gingen sie auf ihn nieder und versenkten ihre Stechrüssel in seiner Haut. An den wenigen Stellen, wo noch Kleidung seinen Körper bedeckte, gruben sich unzählige, lange Beine vor und hatten bald auch den letzten Rest seiner Haut freigelegt. Es waren Schmerzen, wie Lord Voldemort sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Er konnte nur die Augen schließen und abwarten, ob er hier noch lebend entkommen konnte. Vielleicht würde ja sein Zauber von allein nachlassen und die Monster wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe verkleinern.

Endlich ließen die Schmerzen nach, obgleich die Mücken sich noch immer an ihm nährten. Lord Voldemort fühlte nichts mehr. Eine unbeschreibliche Taubheit hatte seinen Körper befallen und beinahe jegliche sinne ausgeschaltet. Lediglich das laute Summen ankommender und abfliegender Mücken drang an seine Ohren. Und immer wieder meinte er, von irgendwo ein grausames Lachen zu vernehmen. Ein Lachen, wie nur er selbst es lachen konnte. Oder war es sein eigenes Lachen, welches er hörte? Hatten ihn die Mücken schon wahnsinnig im Kopf gemacht?

Endlich wurde es still um ihn herum. Keine Mücke, kein Schmerz. Lord Voldemort hatte es überstanden. Er wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch er wusste, dass er es zum letzten Mal tun würde. Nur noch schwach fühlte er sein Herz in der Brust schlagen und ein nebliger Schleier hing vor seinen Augen. Er blickte auf seinen Körper, welcher sich zu einer einzigen, gigantischen Schwellung verformt hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte er wieder etwas. Ein Kribbeln, das von einer einzelnen, kleinen Mücke herrührte, welche auf seiner Nase saß. Er versuchte, sie wegzuscheuchen, doch keines seiner Glieder wollte ihm mehr gehorchen. Wollte diese Mücke auch noch den letzten Blutstropfen aus ihm heraussaugen? War ihm kein friedlicher Tod vergönnt?

Langsam und ohne jede Eile krabbelte die Mücke von seiner Nase und suchte sich einen Weg über Lord Voldemorts geschwollenes Gesicht. Ohne es zu merken, hatte der einst größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu weinen begonnen. Die Mücke krabbelte nun auf seiner Wange und suchte sich ihren Weg in sein Ohr. Dort ließ sie sich im Gehörgang nieder und ließ ihre Flügel schwingen. Das feine Summen drang an sein Bewusstsein und formte sich dort zu einer leisen, aber deutlichen Fistelstimme.

„Nun weine doch nicht, man kann schließlich nicht immer gewinnen."

Das Summen verstummte. Augenblicke vergingen, in denen die Mücke regungslos in seinem Ohr verharrte. Dann aber fuhr auch sie ihren Rüssel aus und bohrte ihn langsam, fast liebevoll in Lord Voldemorts Haut. Es war die letzte Wahrnehmung, bevor er seine Sterblichkeit akzeptierte und seufzend die Augen in Erwartung des nun Kommenden für immer schloss. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde jemand in ferner Zukunft sein Erbe antreten.

#E N D E!#


End file.
